Darkness in Light
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Sequel to Healing Wounds Cyrus is back and he is out for revenge. To make matters worse, Dawn is kidnapped by Team Cipher during a vacation to Orre. Will Paul be able to save Dawn and stop Cyrus before he gets his revenge? Ikarishipping DISCONTINUED!


**Yay, it's the sequel to Healing Wounds! If you thought that story was good, the sequel will be even better.**

**Ultima: -Sarcastic tone- Oh joy, what will this be about?**

**Me: You'll have to find out… XDXDXD**

**This story takes two years later after the events from Healing Wounds. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**Anyways, enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

It was a cold, dank cell. A man with spiky blue hair sat inside the cell, enacting his revenge. He had been the police's captive for two years, and he had enough.

"Hmph, I was a fool for underestimating that girl…" The man thought to himself. "I was foolish to just torture and torment her that time, but when I break free, I'm giving her no chances…"

Suddenly, terrible explosions filled the air. Several police officers, Officer Jenny amongst them, tried to fight off the intruders, but the invaders were using strange Pokemon that used attacks either stronger than usual, or strange attacks that were never seen before. Cyrus looked from outside his cell and came across a strange looking man with blue hair and sunglasses. A smirk was on his face.

"Hello there, Cyrus." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ardos of Team Cipher, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Cyrus stared at the man in front of him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Ardos grinned.

"I've known you as the leader for Team Galactic for years." Ardos said. "And now that your team has been disbanded, I would love to have you as our new leader." Cyrus narrowed his eyes at him.

"What makes you think I would like to lead you?" Cyrus asked.

"Think about it…" Ardos said. "All the power you can ask for in the palm of your hands. No limits, nothing. And you can finally have the revenge you desired for so long." Cyrus thought about it for a second. They pulled off an invasion against a high security jail like this. He imagined all the power he could gain, not to mention he was desperate for freedom. A smirk appeared from his face.

"I'm in." Cyrus said. "I will be your new leader." Ardos grinned.

"Stand back, I will get you out of this cell." With that, a dark aura emanated from the blue-haired man's hand. Cyrus moved back as Ardos sliced the bar open with a shadowy slice of his arms.

"Incredible…" Cyrus said, amazed. Ardos smirked.

"This power can be yours." Ardos said. "As soon as we finish your training." Cyrus smirked as Ardos took him out of the police station. The police officers and Officer Jenny were on the floor, defeated. The rest of the Cipher grunts returned their Pokemon and headed back to Team Cipher's ship. Cyrus laughed malevolently as he felt the night breeze blow through his hair.

"Soon, I will have my revenge, Dawn." Cyrus said as Team Cipher took them to their base. "But this time I'll make you suffer a pain so great that even Paul won't be able to heal you, the pain of death!"

**The Sinnoh League**

A purple haired trainer and his partner, a giant turtle-like Pokemon faced their foe. It was an older woman with blonde hair and a shark-like dragon with blade-like arms. She was the well know Sinnoh Champ, Cynthia. A crowd of people were watching them. A girl with blue hair and innocent, ocean blue eyes was amongst the crowd, cheering for the purple haired boy.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, Paul." Cynthia said. "You managed to knock out five of my Pokemon. Not to mention, Garchomp is getting exhausted."

"It's like I said, I'm going to win this time." Paul said. "Torterra, Leaf Storm!" The Continent Pokemon complied by sending a whirlwind of leaves at the Land-Shark Pokemon.

"Dragon Rush!" Cynthia countered. The dragon Pokemon replied by charging at Torterra with blind speed, dashing in the center of the Leafstorm. Although the leaves still slashed at it, the damage was minimal.

"I thought so." Paul said with a smirk. "Torterra, take the hit!" The Continent Pokemon nodded and braced itself as Garchomp's attack made contact. As it did so, vines erupted from Torterra's back and wrapped around Garchomp, squeezing it tightly.

"Giga Drain!" Paul ordered. The Continent Pokemon obeyed and sapped the Dragon Pokemon of its energy. Garchomp struggled to break free, but Torterra held strong.

"One more time, Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. The Continent Pokemon complied and fired another hurricane of leaves at Garchomp. The Dragon Pokemon saw this and tore the vines binding it and blocked the Leaf Storm with its blade-like wings.

"Garchomp, Giga Impact!" Cynthia ordered. She knew that Garchomp had taken a lot of damage from Giga Drain. So she decided to use her strongest attack.

"This is it, Torterra!" Paul said. "Frenzy Plant!" The Continent sent a storm of vines at Garchomp. Although Garchomp was fast and dodged most of the vines, there were too many, and they slammed into Garchomp with full force. This didn't stop Garchomp's attack. It slammed hard into Torterra with Giga Impact, creating a large explosion.

The smoke cleared and both Pokemon were standing and breathing heavily. Garchomp gave a small grunt and fell to the floor, defeated.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Torterra wins!" The referee said excitedly. "The victor and new Sinnoh Champion is Paul of Veilstone City!"

"Good job, Torterra." Paul said, stroking his starter Pokemon gently. "Return for now." Paul then saw the blue haired girl that was cheering for him. She had a bright smile on her face. Paul gave the girl a small smile.

"You were cheering for me like crazy, Troublesome." Paul said, a grin on his face. "I could hear you from all the way over here." Dawn smiled.

"You were cheering for me when I won the grand festival. And I have a name, you know. It's Dawn and don't forget it." Dawn giggled. "You'd better get going now. You have to register for the Hall of Fame. We'll talk about this more later." Paul nodded and went with Cynthia to the Hall of Fame. Dawn waited for him from the outside. It took a few minutes, but Paul finally emerged, a grin on his face.

"So how'd it go?" Dawn asked. Paul shrugged.

"I've decided, I really don't want to be Sinnoh Champ after all." Paul said. "Being with you is my pride and joy." Dawn smiled and the two kissed. The crowd smiled and 'awwwed' at the sight. After the two parted their lips, they headed to a Pokemon Center, exhausted by the day's events.

**Pokemon Center**

Dawn and Paul had been traveling by themselves for a while. Ash and Brock left them because they wanted to return home for a while. The two didn't really mind though and honored their decision.

The two finally reached their room. Dawn was humming to herself happily. Paul gave her a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled happily

"I've been thinking about it and…" Dawn began. "I'm going to go to the Orre Region as a vacation. I also can't wait to sign up for their contests!" Dawn had sparkling eyes as she said this. Paul gave her a grin.

"Anywhere you're going, I'm going with you." Paul said. "My Pokemon can use the extra training anyways." Dawn smiled.

"We'll go tomorrow." Dawn said cheerfully. "But I should probably tell my mom first." Paul nodded. Dawn went downstairs to borrow the phone. Dawn came back a few minutes later, a grin on her face.

"She's okay with it, as long as I don't get hurt." Dawn said. Paul smiled.

"That's great." Paul said. "And don't worry about getting hurt, I said I would never let anything happen to you, and I'm going to keep that promise."

"I'm strong enough to take care of myself." Dawn giggled. "Of course you already know that." Paul smiled at her and headed to his own room. Dawn smiled and kissed Paul on the cheek, before going to her bed to sleep.

"Good night, Dawn." He said as he closed the door to her room.

The next day, Dawn and Paul headed to the pier, ready to embark on their journey to Orre. The boat ride was long, but that was enough time for them to relax and let their Pokemon enjoy the fresh air.

"We're finally here!" Dawn said excitedly. "Gateon Port is really nice. I can't wait to go to my first contest!" Paul smiled at her. The two got off the ship, but were greeted by two shady looking people.

"You are Dawn, am I correct?" One of the figures asked. Dawn nodded her head, a confused look in her eyes. Paul went in front of her defensively, ready to defend her. The other figure grinned, a shadowy aura emanating from its body. It held out an arm and pointed at Dawn. "Good, cause you're coming with us." Dawn widened her eyes as she felt a strange shadowy force wrap around her. She was dragged into the darkness and reappeared in their clutches.

"Dawn!" Paul cried. "Dammit…"

"W… who are you two?" Dawn asked weakly, an eye closed in pain while another opened as the shadowy force constricted her. The shadowy figures threw their cloaks, revealing two grunts.

"We are Team Cipher, and we'll be taking the girl." The grunt said. Dawn struggled to break free, but the more she struggled, the more weakness she began to feel.

"What do you want with me?" Dawn asked weakly. "Let me go!" The grunt glared at her.

"Your questions will be answered shortly." The grunt said harshly. "As soon as you meet with our boss."

"You're not going to get away with her!" Paul said. "Torterra!" The Continent Pokemon charged with its Frenzy Plant.

"You fool…" The grunt said. "Don't get in our way, Honchkrow, Shadow Rush!" The black crow Pokemon appeared out of a Pokeball and slammed into Torterra with a dark tackle, dealing a huge amount of damage to it. Paul cursed. He had never seen an attack like that before. Dawn gave Paul a sad look as she was taken into a dark, shadowy abyss created from underneath her feet. The last thing she heard was Paul shouting her name as everything went dark.

"Dammit…" Paul cursed. "I couldn't protect her again. I let them get away with her… Just who is this Team Cipher? What the hell is going on?" From afar, three figures, a young boy with spiky, orange hair, an older girl with orange pigtails and a shady looking person with a white streak across his face, amber yellow eyes and silver hair watched from afar.

"So Cipher is back, huh…" The orange haired boy said. "But what I don't get is why they would take the girl? Do you have any idea?" The silver haired boy shook his head.

"To be honest, I have no idea." He replied. "I didn't even think Cipher would rebuild so quickly. We'd better go explain everything to that boy over there." The boy and the girl nodded their heads and they headed down to meet Paul, who was still on his knees.

"Get up." The silver haired boy said harshly. "You have no time to be moping around. Do you want to save your girlfriend or are you just going to stand around crying like a baby?" Paul glared at them angrily.

"Who are you?" Paul growled. "And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Wes, these are my friends, Michael and Rui." Wes introduced. "We'll explain everything later, but first, you need to go to a Pokemon Center." Paul was hesitant to go with the three people, but he was desperate to save Dawn and followed them to the Pokemon Center.

**At the Pokemon Center**

"You're saying that this Team Cipher turns humans and Pokemon into fighting machines that know nothing but killing?" Paul asked. "And Shadow Pokemon have a huge advantage against normal Pokemon?" Wes nodded his head.

"Michael did some looking around, and he already found their base." Wes said. "We'll go there first thing tomorrow. But first, you need to rest."Paul wanted to go and save Dawn now, but he was exhausted. Paul headed to his room, thinking about the blue-haired girl.

"Hang in there, Dawn…" Paul said. "I'll save you, I'm sorry I broke my promise to protect you…"

**In Other Places**

Dawn woke up and found herself strapped onto a machine. A giant laser was in front of her, and there was a lot more high-tech material around her. She was still groggy, but came to and realized what happened to her.

'That's right, I was kidnapped.' Dawn thought to herself as she struggled to break free. 'What do these guys want with me? I'm so scared…' Just then, a shadowy form entered.

"Hello, Dawn…" The shadow said. It had a malevolent smirk on its face. "It's been a long time, two years to be exact." Dawn's face paled, realizing who had kidnapped her.

"C… Cyrus?" Dawn said in a shocked and shaky voice. "You're the leader of Team Cipher? What are you doing here, I thought you were imprisoned in jail."

"I was, but Team Cipher was nice enough to let me free and make me their leader." Cyrus said. "They put me through arduous training, but eventually, I mastered the shadows and created an army of Shadow Pokemon and Shadow Trainers, all so I can have my revenge." Dawn glared at Cyrus defiantly.

"You won't be able to break me again." Dawn said. "I've defeated you once and I can defeat you again!" Cyrus roared with malevolent laughter.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything silly like that, because now I've learned from my past mistakes, and I'm going to be serious this time." Cyrus said. His eyes then grew cold and sinister. "I'm going to make you suffer. First, I will kill everyone you love, everyone who is dear to you. And when I've accomplished all that, I will kill you!" Dawn's face paled. The thought of her friends and family killed scared her, but she tried not to show any signs of weakness and kept a confident look.

"You won't get away with this!" Dawn said, though her voice was shaking. "My friends are strong! They won't die so easily! Your plan will fail." Cyrus grinned sinisterly.

"Oh, but I've made sure I do succeed this time." Cyrus said. "After all, you're going to do everything for me." Before Dawn could react, the laser cannon fired a beam of shadowy energy at her. Dawn felt a strange darkness consume her body. Then everything went black.

**Back with Our Heroes**

Paul woke early the next day. Wes was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Wes said. "Let's go. Michael and Rui need their rest, so they're going to stay here."

Paul nodded and the two headed to Cipher's Base. It wasn't a long or tough trek, and getting through the entrance, which was built into the side of the cliff, proved to be a simple task. But once they entered, the place was completely deserted.

"Hm, no one's here." Paul said. "Let's look around, maybe Dawn is here."

"I think I found her." Wes said. "Though you're not going to like this." Paul turned around and widened his eyes. A shadowy blast was fired at them. Paul and Wes managed to dodge. From the smoke, a familiar blue-haired girl emerged. She was surrounded with a shadowy aura and had a malevolent smirk on her face.

**To Be Continued…**

**CLIFFFFIE!!!!! ARRRRRRRGH. STUPID CYRUS, WHY'D YOU COME BACK!**

**Cyrus: Cause you made me, that's why.**

**Me: -Sticks tongue at him- You better have not done anything perverted to her, or you're going to get it!**

**Cyrus: Why would I want to do anything to her? She has nothing I tell you, NOTHING!!!**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I SHALL KEEEEEEEEEEL YOU!!! –Beats him with a stick-**

**Cyrus: Argh, me and my big mouth…**

**Well, now you know why I gave it this title… XDXDXD I hope you like this story, I've had an idea like this for a long time. I was just never able to write it out.**

**I know it was really rushed and my writing isn't what it used to be. But I haven't written for a long time and all that experience I once had drowned down the toilet… I hope you still think its okay!**

**Anyways, you know what to do! REVIEEEEEEEEW!!!!! And no flames, flames are horrible. Flames burn me into cinders and turn me into ashes, but constructive criticisms are nice.**

**~Honou**


End file.
